Bebas
by amka
Summary: Kagami kemudian melihat Makoto yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh seseorang. Kagami tidak tahu siapa nama orang itu tapi orang itu memakai seragam seperti yang dipakai Aomine. Jadi orang itu adalah salah satu rekan Aomine. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Makoto membelalakkan matanya tapi tersenyum malu ke Kagami dengan mukanya yang memerah. Kagami membalasnya dengan memberinya acungan j


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

High Speed © Kouji Ouji

Free! © Kyoto Animation

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

.

.

.

"Kagami, selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Kagami menjawab dengan menggerutu dan duduk di samping rekan kerjanya dengan rambut sewarna _olive_ itu.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi wajahmu sudah tidak enak seperti itu?" tanya Makoto dan melihat Kagami menidurkan kepalanya di meja di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara Ahomine yang—" Kagami membelalakkan matanya dengan pipi memerah dan segera menutup mulutnya. "T-tidak kenapa-napa."

"Heee, apa yang sudah Aomine lakukan padamu?" tanya Makoto dengan nada yang menggoda.

"B-berisik!" balas Kagami yang membuat Makoto tertawa.

"Tapi dia sangat persisten ya," kata Makoto setelah berhenti tertawa. "Kemarin dia bahkan menunggumu di depan meskipun dia sampai harus kehujanan."

"Itu karena dia Aho!" balas Kagami tapi senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Kau juga suka 'kan dengannya?"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kita bicara tentang ini? Memangnya kita cewek SMA?"

"Aku dengar dari Rin dia sering membicarakanmu sampai Rin menyuruhnya untuk diam karena mengganggu pekerjaanya." kata Makoto lalu tertawa.

Rona merah yang sebelumnya sudah hilang dari wajah Kagami menjadi kembali menghiasinya setelah dia mendengar perkataan Makoto. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi denganmu!"

"Oke… oke…" Makoto tersenyum.

Kagami menggerutu dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya ke meja. Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu ketika mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, Kagami dan Makoto yang sedang memadamkan api pada bangunan yang terbakar dan Aomine sebagai polisi sedang mengamankan wilayah sekitar. Ketika mereka berhasil memadamkan api, dengan masih ada semua aparat polisi dan pemadam kebakaran, Aomine tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya ke Kagami yang membuat Kagami kabur dari kejadian karena dia sangat malu ditambah dengan godaan-godaan dari rekan-rekannya dan juga dari rekan-rekan Aomine. Makoto sampai harus mencarinya untuk mengajaknya kembali ke kantor mereka.

"Ah, sial."

"Kenapa?" Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Makoto yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Aku lupa membawa bekalku."

"Hmm…" Kagami menjawab kemudian kembali menidurkan kepalanya. "Aku bawa dua bekal, kau bisa memakan salah satunya."

"Terima kasih, Kagami." Makoto tersenyum. "Oh kenapa kau membawa dua bekal?"

"Umm… Aomine minta kemarin," jawab Kagami dengan muka yang agak memerah. "A-aku hanya kasihan dengannya kalau tidak makan siang, bukan karena apa-apa."

"Tentu." balas Makoto sambil tersenyum tahu.

"Hmph."

.

.

.

Makoto berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kagami dengan jarinya masih menempel di bel pintu setelah dia memencetnya agar Kagami membukakan pintunya. Karena ini adalah hari libur mereka, Makoto meminta Kagami untuk mengajarinya memasak karena dia ingin membuat makan malam spesial untuk ulang tahun orang spesialnya seminggu lagi. Dan sekarang dia menunggu Kagami membukakan pintunya agar mereka segera memulai memasak bersama. Ketika Makoto akan memencet bel pintu Kagami lagi tapi dia mendengar suara-suara.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa!" yang ini sudah pasti suara Kagami yang sangat keras sampai Makoto bisa mendengarnya dari luar.

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan temanku!" Makoto tidak bisa mendengar dengan siapa Kagami berbicara tapi dia mendengar lagi jawaban Kagami.

Makoto jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia menganggu Kagami dan akan memutuskan kembali pulang ketika pintu terbuka dan Kagami dengan muka merah membukanya.

"Tachibana!"

"Ah Kagami, apakah aku menganggu?" tanya Makoto.

"Tidak, ayo masuk."

Makoto mengangguk dan saat dia masuk ke dalam, dia melihat pemuda lain dengan kulit cokelat dan rambut biru gelap di dalam rumah Kagami.

"Oh jadi hanya demi dia, kau jadi tidak mau keluar denganku?" tanya Aomine dan memandang Makoto tajam.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengan Tachibana," sanggah Kagami. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku lebih dulu?"

"Oh jadi kau sebenarnya mau keluar denganku?" tanya Aomine dengan menyeringai. "Oke aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam." lanjutnya lalu keluar dari rumah Kagami.

Kagami yang menyadari perkataannya menjadi merona merah dan saat dia mau meneriaki Aomine tapi dia sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

Makoto hanya tertawa kecil. "Siap untuk memasak?"

"Yeah…" kata Kagami dan menyeret tubuhnya untuk ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau macaroni-nya sudah matang?" tanya Makoto dan menutup panci yang mereka gunakan untuk merebus macaroni.

"Tunggu kira-kira tiga sampai empat menit," jawab Kagami yang sedang membuat saus. "Oh, kau belum memberitahuku siapa orang spesialmu itu."

"Ah…" kata Makoto dengan pipi yang agak memerah. "Dia ingin merahasiakan hubungan ini dan aku setuju, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun dulu."

"Oh… apakah aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Hmm… aku rasa tidak."

"Apakah dia teman sekolahmu dulu?"

"Yaa… bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawab Makoto. "Ah telurnya!"

Kagami memicingkan matanya melihat Makoto yang sedang mengangkat telur dari penggorengan. Pokoknya dia harus tahu siapa orang spesial Makoto ini.

.

.

.

"Sepatu di sini kecil-kecil ukurannya," kata Kagami ketika suatu hari mereka pergi bersama. Kagami akan membeli sepatu basket baru dan Makoto akan membeli pakaian renang baru. "Aku dulu sudah pernah mencoba membeli di sini dan tidak ada yang pas di kakiku."

"Seberapa besar kakimu?" tanya Makoto heran dan melihat kaki Kagami.

"Aku punya kaki yang besar oke, masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Makoto cepat dan kembali melihat-lihat celana renang yang akan dibelinya. "Aku akan mencoba ini dulu."

Kagami mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu yang sudah disiapkan. Dia kemudian membuka _smartphone_ -nya dan membuka aplikasi berbalas pesannya dan mendapat banyak pesan dari Aomine yang menanyakan di mana dirinya. Ketika Kagami akan membalas pesan Aomine, tiba-tiba sudah ada suara yang menyapanya.

"Kagami,"

"Aomine!" balas Kagami kaget. "Kenapa kau sudah ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan ada di sini?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan!" seru Kagami, jengkel karena pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi oleh Aomine.

"Ayo pergi dari sini kalau begitu." kata Aomine dan memegang tangan Kagami dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu, Tachibana—"

"Sudah jangan pikirkan dia." balas Aomine masih tetap menggandeng Kagami untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Kagami, aku sudah— Kagami?" Makoto celingak-celinguk ketika melihat Kagami sudah tidak ada di tempat awalnya menungguinya. "Di mana Kagami?"

Makoto yang masih bingung di mana keberadaan temannya itu, akan mencoba menghubunginya tapi Kagami sudah memberinya pesan duluan.

 **Kagami Taiga**

Tachibana, maafkan aku tiba-tiba hilang. Aho tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku untuk pergi. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tapi Aomine memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku janji aku akan membawakanmu bekal besok. **10.10 am**

Makoto tersenyum maklum kemudian membalas pesan Kagami dengan "Tidak apa-apa, selamat bersenang-senang." dan mengembalikan _smartphone_ -nya ke saku celananya. Kalau begitu dia akan segera pulang setelah membayar celana renangnya.

"Makoto?"

"Ah…"

.

.

.

Ketika Makoto akan mengecek kelengkapan mobil pemadam kebakaran mereka, dia melihat Kagami dengan Aomine. Tapi yang membuat pipinya memerah adalah Aomine yang memerangkap Kagami di pelukannya dan Kagami menempel di tembok di belakangnya dengan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Dia kemudian melihat Kagami yang mendorong Aomine dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Makoto tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Aomine, tapi dia melihat bibir pemuda tinggi itu bergerak kemudian dia mencium Kagami di pipi dan pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang mengacungkan kepalan tangganya ke punggung Aomine yang mulai menjauh. Kagami kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dan menuju ke arah Makoto. Makoto yang melihat Kagami mulai mendekat akan pergi agar Kagami tidak tahu kalau dia sudah "menguping" tapi Kagami sudah keburu melihatnya.

"Tachibana?"

"Oh, hai Kagami. A-aku akan mengecek mobil." kata Makoto memberikan alasan.

"Kau di sini daritadi?" tanya Kagami terkejut.

"Uhhh… ya."

"Kau melihat a-aku dengan Aomine?"

"Uhhh… ya," jawab Makoto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud melihatmu."

Kagami menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Mm… kau mau membantuku mengecek mobil?"

"Yeah."

Mereka kemudian mulai mengecek keadaan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan kondisinya apakah memerlukan perbaikan agar mereka bisa lancar dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kagami, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan Aomine?" tanya Makoto memecah keheningan.

"Hah? Aku bahkan belum memberinya jawaban."

"Maka dari itu," balas Makoto. "Kau sebaiknya segera memberinya jawaban. Kalau kau juga menyukainya lebih baik kau segera menerimanya dan kalau kau tidak menyukainya sebaiknya kau segera memberitahunya juga. Kalau seperti ini, kau hanya akan menaikkan harapannya."

Kagami terlihat memikirkan perkataan Makoto sebelum dia mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkannya.

.

"Apakah masih ada orang di dalam?" seru Makoto setelah dia melihat Kagami keluar dengan laki-laki tua yang dibantunya berjalan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kagami dan membawa laki-laki tua itu ke _ambulance_ agar ditangani oleh petugas kesehatan. "Aku hanya menemukan orang tua ini dan dia tidak bisa menjawab saat aku menanyainya."

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Makoto segera berlari ke dalam bangunan yang terbakar yang coba dipadamkan oleh pemadam kebakaran yang lain.

"Tachibana!" Kagami segera menyerahkan orang tua itu agar cepat ditangani dan akan mengerjar Makoto tapi sudah ada yang mencegahnya.

"Kagami," Aomine memegang tangannya erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kagami menjawab terdistraksi. "Aku harus ke dalam."

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine, masih memegang tangan Kagami.

"Tachibana ada di dalam, aku harus membantunya." jawab Kagami dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Aomine lalu berlari sebelum Aomine sempat mencegahnya.

"Kagami!"

Kagami menutup mulutnya ketika masuk ke dalam agar asap-asap itu tidak masuk ke mulutnya. Dia merasakan matanya berair karena asap yang tebal, tapi dia masih tetap masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Makoto.

"Tachibana!" teriak Kagami tapi tidak ada balasan dari Makoto. Dia kemudian mendengar suara keras dari ruangan sebelahnya dan membuatnya berlari ke sana kalau-kalau Makoto berada di sana.

"Tachibana!"

"Kagami…"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya melihat Makoto yang sedang terduduk dengan punggungnya yang tertimpa tiang yang ambruk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami bertanya sambil mencoba memindahkan tiang kayu itu dari Makoto.

Makoto hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengangguk lemah.

"Ugh… ini terlalu berat," kata Kagami. Dia mencari-cari alat yang bisa membantunya untuk mengangkat tiang itu dari Makoto tapi sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di ruangannya penuh asap ini dan matanya terasa sangat perih.

Dia kemudian melihat Makoto yang sudah bernapas berat dan tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai.

"Tachibana!" Kagami kemudian mencoba memasuki celah di samping Makoto dan mencoba mengangkat tiang itu dengan tubuhnya agar Makoto bisa keluar. "C-coba kau keluar."

Makoto mengangguk dan dengan susah payah merangkak keluar. "Kagami…"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kagami yang sudah sulit berbicara karena setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya, asap akan masuk ke dalam dan membuatnya batuk-batuk. "K-kau keluar saja dan mencari bantuan. A-aku akan baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi…"

"Daripada kita berdua terjebak di sini…"

"Baiklah." Makoto mengangguk dan segera berdiri dan keluar untuk mencari bantuan.

Setelah Makoto pergi, Kagami mencoba lagi mengangkat tiang yang menimpanya tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Kagami mencoba untuk tetap sadar agar kalau ada yang mencarinya dia bisa memberikan tanda, tapi oksigen yang semakin menipis membuatnya pusing. Ketika kesadarannya mulai hilang, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat yang membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dengan susah payah.

"T-tolong…" katanya dengan lemah.

Untungnya, siapapun itu memasuki ruangan tempatnya terjebak dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kagami!"

Suara familiar memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan meskipun Kagami sudah tidak begitu bisa melihat, dia bisa melihat samar-samar rambut biru gelap dan tubuh tinggi menghampirinya.

"Aomine…?"

"Kagami, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aomine bertanya panic.

"A-Aomine… jangan… keluar…" Kagami yang sebenarnya akan menyuruh Aomine untuk keluar tapi hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan ini." kata Aomine mengabaikan Kagami. Dia kemudian mencoba mengangkat tiang dari Kagami.

"Sial!" seru Aomine dan meskipun dia bisa mengangkat tiang itu sedikit, tiang masih tetap menimpa Kagami.

"Aomine…"

Aomine kemudian mencoba menendang tiang itu berkali-kali sampai akhirnya berhasil menyingkirannya dari atas Kagami. Aomine lalu segera menghampiri Kagami dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Ayo keluar dari sini." kata Aomine dan akan membantu Kagami untuk keluar tapi tiba-tiba atap di atas mereka ambruk dan mengenai mereka. Kagami menutup matanya dan segera membukanya ketika dia tidak merasakan apapun. Dia kemudian membelalakkan matanya melihat Aomine di atasnya yang terkena ambrukan atap dan menghalanginya terkena ambrukan.

"Aomine."

"Kau tidak apa-apa…" kata Aomine yang tangannya gemetar karena berat yang ditahannya.

"Aomine—"

"Kagami!"

Semakin banyak langkah-langkah kaki yang menghampiri mereka yang membuat Kagami bernapas lega.

"Mereka di sini!" salah satu rekan Kagami yang menemukannya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, cepat keluarkan Kagami dari sini." kata Aomine dan salah satu rekan Kagami itu mengangguk dan membantu Kagami untuk keluar dan meninggalkan Aomine masih di berada di bawah ambrukan puing.

"Aomine!" seru Kagami ketika Aomine sudah tidak kuat menahan beban di tubuhnya dan membuatnya pingsan terkubur oleh puing-puing.

"Kagami, biarkan yang lain membantunya." kata rekannya dan menarik Kagami untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Tapi Aomine…"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menghirup asap, kau harus keluar." rekannya bersikeras dan membantu Kagami untuk berjalan keluar.

"Aomine…" Kagami tetap memanggil nama Aomine meskipun dia harus bersandar ke rekannya untuk menopang tubuhnya karena dia terlalu lemah.

"Yang lain akan membantunya oke, dia akan baik-baik saja." kata rekannya mencoba menenangkan Kagami.

"Kagami…" setelah Kagami keluar dan mendapat penanganan, Makoto segera menghampirinya dengan khawatir. Makoto sudah mulai baikan meskipun dia masih agak lemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh syukurlah," balas Makoto dan mengelus dadanya. "Aku tadi melihat Aomine masuk, di mana—"

"Aomine!" sebelum Makoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami sudah berlari menuju Aomine yang harus dibawa dengan tandu keluar.

"Aomine," kata Kagami dan melihat Aomine yang wajahnya kotor karena asap dan debu-debu ketika dia di dalam tadi.

"Hey…" balas Aomine tersenyum lemah. "Untung kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aho!" kata Kagami dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Dasar bodoh, idiot!"

"Hey… aku baik-baik saja." kata Aomine, mencoba untuk duduk dan memeluk Kagami.

"Ahomine." kata Kagami lirih dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Aomine. Dia sangat bersyukur Aomine bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Hey, kau tahu besok malam minggu, kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Aomine, tapi dia tetap mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ya."

Aomine membalasnya dengan mencium rambut merahnya.

Kagami kemudian melihat Makoto yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh seseorang. Kagami tidak tahu siapa nama orang itu tapi orang itu memakai seragam seperti yang dipakai Aomine. Jadi orang itu adalah salah satu rekan Aomine. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Makoto membelalakkan matanya tapi tersenyum malu ke Kagami dengan mukanya yang memerah. Kagami membalasnya dengan memberinya acungan jempol. Besok pasti dia akan menginterogasi Makoto.

.

.

.

A/N: dua karakter terfavorit sepanjang masaaaaa~ XD my angels ^.^

Nggak tahu deh, mumpung liburan nulis aja sesuka hati :v mungkin nggak ada yang baca juga :v

p.s. maaf ya Kagami-nya tsundere banget :')

oh ya ini juga di publish di wattpad, kalau mau berkunjung(?) silakan cari yang namanya "aamkaa" :)


End file.
